


[ART] Young!Brock Rumlow

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hydra, army days, so good guy rumlow, young brock rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Brock Rumlow, back in the day when he was a proud soldier in the US Army, still bright-eyed and somewhat of a dreamer. Or is that; Dreamy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Young!Brock Rumlow

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, he still thought Hydra was nothing more than the fictional monster in the stories people told about the Howling Commandoes.

[](http://s94.photobucket.com/user/BdrixHaettC/media/YoungBrockRumlow.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my art tumblr: bdrixhaettcart.tumblr.com


End file.
